In Memory of Stan Lee
by RangerDimitri
Summary: This is a work meant to honor the Memory of Stan Lee, it will NEVER be used to profit and is simply meant to be a fan's way of dealing with what has happened, the Only reason I have it under Spider-Man is because I feel it best for it, everyone else has their own, but yeah that's all this need's to say.


**A/N: Hello, as I am sure many of you have heard by now (and if not then I am sorry to be the one to say it to you.), it's that Stan Lee of Marvel Comic's Fame is Dead... I'm not making this up, it is not some joke, nor is it an attempt at getting Traffic, I'm sure I'm not the only one doing this, but I want people to know that I came to adore Stan Lee as like many other fan's did, through his character's. Spider-Man for me in particular, truth be told, when I was growing up, I didn't really have much of a Male Role Model to look at (Anyone who's read my** _A Spider and A Specter_ **fanfic will get an idea as to why.) but while I didn't have one around me in a physical sense, I did have one regardless, and that was Spider-Man, I only really knew him from the the first 3 Spider-Man movie's and the 90's Animated Series re-run's. But even still the core behind who he is, the fact that even despite all of the thing's thrown his way, after everything he has had to deal with both as Peter Parker and as Spider-Man, that he kept doing the right thing and being a Hero... Well it moved me, it made me want to do good in my own way, even as young as I was I knew that I wouldn't gain Super-Power's or the like, but I could do good in my own way, and that kept me going and doing what I could even while I had to deal with so much in my life, because I knew Spider-Man wouldn't give up, and neither would I! This is just my way of paying my Respect's to the man who the Role Model I looked up to a reality, and is worthy enough to be among those who I wish to do good on behalf of, so if nothing else, I just want to say, Thank You Stan Lee for all of these Wonderful Hero's you gave us, to help inspire us to do better in our own live's, and that wherever you are, I just hope you can see what I have tried to do and approve of it for what it's trying to do at the very least, on with the Story now...**

* * *

 _In Memory of Stan Lee_

We open up our story by a Graveyard, the sky Rainy and somber, as if the earth itself is weeping for the loss that has occurred today...

We see a young man standing by one Grave in particular, looking a bit hefty in weight, with and odd left leg, but otherwise normal, his face appearing as if he had a number of Tear's shed for what has happened here.

You would be forgiven to be mistaken for thinking he is crying for a Family Member, for in truth the one who is buried here often felt in a way like a Family member, to both himself, and to more people than he could ever count...

Truth be told, he never met the Man face to face, nor did he ever Speak to him, but it didn't really matter to him, he didn't need to have met the Man to be impacted by him, nor did he ever need to speak to him, it was the character's that the Man made that spoke on his behalf.

Now he was of sound mind and body mind you, he simply knew the Character's from the work's they appeared in, they had an Impact on him, and liked to think he knew a fair bit of how they would be if they were actually present...

But that is neither here nor there, what matter's is that he is here to pay his respect's to the Man who had helped make such a large Impact on both his life and so many other's, to see him off even if not by Face to Face, then at least in Spirit.

"I always kinda wished you could have seen my idea's, although to be honest I'd kept you so busy it might not have been worth it!" The young man says to the Grave, hoping that he voice could be heard by the one who lies beneath it, and if not, then at least to get it off his chest, he says it with a sad smile, and a somber chuckle at the end.

"Well I just hope that I can do good on your memory, and of all the other's who you worked with, and that I can be a quarter of the guy you where." He say's, having known a fair bit of the Man from other's and from looking on the Internet when he needed to...

"I just hope that I can give some feeling of LIFE back to what you helped create, because to me at least, it all feel's dead to me, well, not of it, but most of it yeah." he continues with, wanting to reaffirm himself and trying to do the best he can with the best that he can do...

"Well I Hope your okay wherever you are, heck. You might even have wound up in one version of the world you helped make, and how cool would that be! But either way take care sir." The young man say's before turning around to walk away from the Grave, where we see the name and date's of the man in question

STAN LEE

BORN AS STANLEY MARTIAN LIEBER

12/28/1922-11/12/2018

LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER, AND A HERO TO MANY

R.I.P.

As the young man mad his way back to the entrance to the Graveyard he felt something near him, and the way it felt, he couldn't help but give a bit of a smile to himself, and as he was about to walk through the gate's he heard a voice say...

"Take good Care kid, and like I always say. Excelsior!"

He knew it was him, the voice was something he'd never forget hearing after all the time's he showed up in the movies and game's and show's...

Still, it was good to know that the man he came to visit took such little time to wish him off and to do well...

Dimitrios Liatsos Jr. couldn't help but be glad that Stan Lee Himself wanted him to do well, and he would do what he could, no matter what!

Because he isn't the kind of man to give up no matter what! And if he can be a Hero to other's in his own right, then he will!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that was short, but I didn't want it to be too long, I wanted to pay my respect's to the man in my own way, and I've done just that, I hope that he is at peace wherever he is, and I want to make sure that I can do good enough to honor his memory, and I won't forget the rest, but they might not mind it either way, I just hope that he is alright now. And I'm sure he's happy as he can be now, sorry I can't help but tear up when I'm writing all of this, it's just that he had done so much for me in his own way, and I want to try to do as well as he had, I want to honor Stan Lee and all of the other's who worked with him over the year's and SO MANY MORE that had done well in their own right. I don't want to do it for the money or the fame or any of that stuff, I just want to be able to help other's the same they people like Stan Lee did, by having my Work be able to help other's find someone to look up to and TRULY have as a Role Model, I just hope I can be ANY amount of the kind of Man they where. Make no mistake, I WILL get my stories done, but for now at least I want to take a break, I just need some time, and again, I hope you all can feel okay with this as well, I know I'm not the greatest Writer, but I want to do well enough to honor them all the same!-Ranger**


End file.
